Couple Forever
by Kujyo-kyura14
Summary: karin mendapat sebuah kejutan..dia bertemu dengan 3 teman baru dan mengetahui sipa dia yang sebenarnya... BAD SUMMARY ,
1. Chapter 1

ohayou readers!aku author baru... panggil aja lia-chan..^^

aku punya fic tentang percintaan karin dan kazune...

kayaknya genrenya ini romantic, fantasy maybe...

aku gak punya kamichama karin or chu...

gak perlu basa-basi lagi ayo di mulai...

warning : abal, typo, gaje.. dll.

chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah, kring..kring..kring…,jam wekerku mulai berbunyi segera bangun dan mematikan jam wekerku dan bangkit dari tempat segera mandi dan bersiap untuk sekolah,rambut brunetteku dibiarkan tergerai sampai punggung,dengan hiasan buah ceri indah,dan seperti biasa aku selalu memakai cincin segera membuat sarapan untukku karena aku tinggal sendiri, tapi orangtuaku meninggalkan harta mereka,mungkin sampai 7 turunan tidak mungkin habis,aku tinggal di sebuah aprtemen yang memakan sarapanku aku langsung pergi keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemen dan pergi kesekolahku, yaitu sakuragaoka high school.

O iya,aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya..,namaku Karin,hanazono 13 tahun,seperti yang kalian tahu aku tinggal sendirian,ayahku meninggal karena dibunuh oleh teman satu kerjanya,teman ayahku ini sepertinya tidak suka jika ayahku depresi karena ditinggal ayah jadi dia bunuh diri,di gedung tempat ayah bekerja dari lantai paling ..,memang benar cara kedua orangtauaku meninggal lumayan aku harus tetap semangat dan menjalani hidupku dengan penuh senyuman,aku yakin orangtuaku di sana ingin aku terus tetap hidup.

Akhirnya aku sampai di sekolahku,aku segera bergegas pergi menuju kelasku,yaitu kelas segera masuk ke dalam,di sini sudah banyak pun pergi menuju tempat dudukku dan di sapa oleh seseorang.

"selamat pagi Karin,bagaimana pagimu?"ucap temanku,miyon.

"selamat pagi juga miyon,pagiku seperti biasa,tapi aku bermimpi buruk"jawabku.

"mimpi buruk?ceritakan!mungkin aku bisa tahu apa arti mimpimu."ucap miyon dengan semangat '45 nya.(?)

"aku bermimpi kalau aku sedang ada di taman kota,lalu kulihat seorang perempuan dan laki-laki,mereka seperti saudara kembar,mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang penting,tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka,lalu seorang perempuan berambut indigo datang dan menghampiri kedua orang seperti mengingtakan mereka sesuatu yang penting lalu mereka berlari entah menuju kemana."jelasku panjang lebar tentang mimpiku.

Kami selesai berbincang saat seorang sensei masuk ke kelas kami.

"semuanya,sekarang kalian punya 3 teman baru,ayo masuk!"kata sensei.

Ketiga orang itu masuk dan..,betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat mereka,yang pertama seorang perempuan berambut blonde panjang,bermata biru shappire,yang kedua seorang pemuda berambut blonde dan bermata shappire sama seperti gadis yang pertama,mereka seperti yang terakhir seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata topaz coklat.'mereka seperti orang-orang yang ada dalam mimpiku'aku mengucapkannya dalam hati.

"ohayou gozaimasu,watashi wa kazusa kujyo,hajimemashite"ucap gadis pertama.

"ohayou,namaeha kazune kujyo"ucap pemuda itu dengan cool tapi agak sombong.

"ohayou gozaimasu,watashi wa namaeha himeka kujyo,hajimemashite minna"ucap gadis berambut indigo dengan ramahnya.

Lalu mereka pergi ke tempat duduk yang sudah ditunjuk oleh sensei,himeka dan kazusa duduk di belakangku dan kazune duduk di sebelahku,tapi tiba-tiba aku memiliki perasaan yang aneh..,sangat aneh..seperti aku pernah mengenalnya,bahkan seperti pernah memiliki hubungan kutepis pikiran itu,dan memfokuskan pikiranku kepada pelajaran.

**ISTIRAHAT**

"hai,aku Karin"ucapku kepada himeka,kazusa dan kazune,

"aku himeka,sepupu kazusa dan kazune"kata himeka.

"aku kazusa saudara kazune dan ini kazune"ucap kazusa.

"apa harus kita berkenalan dengan anak TK seperti dia."ucap kesal mendengarnya.

"siapa yang kau bilang anak TK!dasar kori oji baka!"ucapku marah.

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

"Karin mau pulang bersama?"Tanya himeka.

"tidak,terimakasih..arahku berbeda.."jawabku ramah.

"baiklah kalau begitu,sampai jumpa"ucap himeka.

Aku pergi menuju apartemenku dan masuk segera berganti baju dan menyiapkan makan malam. selesai makan. Aku mandi dan memakai baju lalu pergi tidur.

**PAGI HARI**

Aku terbangun pagi sekali seperti biasa,saat aku meregangkan tubuhku..aku merasa ada sesutau di sampingku,saat kulihat siapa itu atau apa seekor kucing manis dengan tanda bintang di dahinya sedang terlelap di sampingku.

Lalu kucing itu terbangun,dan….

owari sampai disini dulu ya.. jangan lupa review...

sayonara minna-san...


	2. Chapter 2

ohayou minna,

aku udah update chapter selnjutnya nih..

chapter 1 banyak Typo's nya gomenne...kan lia-chan masih newbie...

kakak athor yang udah senior...tolong bantuannya dengan review...

i do not own kamichama karin and chu...

R & R onegai...

Chap ter 2

Aku terbangun pagi sekali seperti biasa,saat aku meregangkan tubuhku..aku merasa ada sesutau di sampingku,saat kulihat siapa itu atau apa seekor kucing manis dengan tanda bintang di dahinya sedang terlelap di sampingku.

Lalu kucing itu terbangun,dan….

"suzuka..,apa itu kau?akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"ucap kucing itu lalu memelukku.

"tunggu apa maksudmu?namaku Karin dan.. KENAPA KAU BISA BICARA!"ucapku histeris saat kucing itu bisa bicara.

"te-tenang dulu…karin,aku ini kucing .itu sebabnya aku bisa bicara"jelas kucing yang bernama nyake itu.

"lalu apa alasanmu menemuiku?"tanyaku.

"kau adalah dewi Athena yang selama ini ku cari-cari"jawab nyake.

"lalu tadi kenapa kau memanggilku kazusa?siapa dia?"tanyaku lagi.

"i-itu..,kau akan tahu nanti"aku bingung dengan ucapan nyake.

"ya sudah kalau begitu,mm..,boleh tidak aku memanggilmu shii-chan?menurutku itu lebih terkesan imut."pintaku dengan jurus puppy-eyes.

"haaah..,terserah kau saja"ucapnya.

"mm..,sekarang jam brapa?"tanyaku.

"jam 07.15 memang kenapa?"kata shii-chan.

"AKU TERLAMBAT!"teriakku,aku pun cepat-cepat untuk perg ke sekolah..

**SKIP TIME**

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

"Karin,kau mau menginap dirumahku tidak?akan ada pesta!"kata kazusa.

"pesta apa?"Tanya ku.

"pesta ulang tahunku!"ucap himeka dengan senangnya.

"baiklah tapi aku harus ke apartemenku dulu untuk mengambil bajuku."kataku

"kalau begitu,kazune ikut bersamamu ya.."kata kazusa.

"eh?!"ucapku dan kazune bersamaan.

"karena,Karin kan belum tahu dimana rumah kita,jadi kazune ikut bersama Karin."kata kazusa menjelaskan dengan rinci,detail dan kepanjangan(?).

"haaah..,terserah saja."kata kazune pasrah terhadap kelakuan kembarannya itu.

Kami berpisah jalan di perempatan,aku dan kazune masuk kedalam aprtemen aku meminta kazune untuk duduk dulu di sofa dan aku pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh.

"ini tehnya."ucapku.

"terimakasih."kazune mengambil secangkir teh dan meminumnya.

"kau..,tinggal sendirian disini?"Tanya kazune.

"hmm.., sudah sendirian sejak aku kehilangan orangtuaku."jawabku dengan senyuman paksa.

"maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"lirih kazune.

"tidak apa-apa,aku sudah terbiasa..,o iya aku mau membereskan pakaian untuk menginap dulu ya..,kau disini saja dulu" aku segera pergi ke kamar.

"karin,kau itu lama sekali pulangnya."kata shii-chan.

"heheheh…,maaf,o iya aku mau menginap di rumah teman..,dan dibawah ada temanku yang nanti akan mengantarku."kataku.

"menginap?kenapa harus menginap?"tanyanya.

"kan aku juga ingin bisa bersama temanku"jawabku.

"kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu"katanya.

"eh?!kenapa?"tanyaku.

"karena aku khawatir denganmu Karin,kita belum tahu siapa musuh kita."jawabnya.

"baiklah,o iya kau kebawah dulu sana temani temanku,dia kan tamu."perintahku.

"haaah,baiklah."ucapnya.

(Kazune POV)

Aku sedang duduk-duduk di sofa dan melihat sekeliling ruangan ini, mataku tertuju pada sebuah buku album tua yang terpajang di lemari melangkahkan kakiku mendekati album tua itu,lalu kuambil album itu dan saat aku ingin membuka album foto itu,tiba-tiba..

"apollo!"ucap seseorang yang ada di menoleh kebelakang dan yang kulihat bukanlah seseorang tetapi..,seekor kucing?.

"nyake!"ucapku kaget setelah melihat baik-baik kucing itu.

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"tanyanya.

"aku sedang menunggu Karin-,tunggu kenapa kau disini?"tanyaku balik

"karena Karin,dia adalah sahabat lamaku"jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"sa-sahabat lama?berarti Karin.."ucapku terpotong setelah melihat anggukan nyake.

Aku segera membuka album foto yang sedaritadi berada di tanganku,aku mencari sebuah foto,ya..,sebuah foto yang akan membuatku yakin akan perkataan kudapatkan apa yang kucari sebuah foto yang sudah usang.

(Karin POV)

Aku sudah selesai berkemas,lalu aku mandi dan berganti aku kebawah di sana aku melihat kucingku,shii-chan dan kazune yang sedang membuka album keluargaku.

"kazune,kau sedang apa?" menoleh.

"aa..,e-etto..,"ucapnya begitu gugup saat aku mendekatinya dan melihat foto apa yang sedang dia lihat.

"oohh..,ini,ini foto keluargaku.." kulihat kazune seperti dia melihat ke arah shii-chan seperti tatapan jangan-beritahu-dia,aku bingung maksud dari kazune.

"itu kucing peliharaanku,shii-chan." sekarang kulihat ekspresi kazune sepertinya sudah kembali kesemula.

"ayo kita pergi,kazune"kataku.

"kucingmu tidak di bawa?"tanyanya.

"apa tidak apa-apa?aku takut merepotkan kalian."kataku sambil melihat shii-chan yang sudah ada di kakiku,mengelus dan mengeong manja.

"bawa saja,mungkin himeka dan kazusa akan tertarik."katanya,itu membuatku sangat bingung,apa maksud dari perkataan kazune.

**SESAMPAINYA DI RUMAH KAZUNE**

Aku dan kazune sudah sampai masuk akusudah di sambut oleh kazusa dan himeka,saat pesta berlangsung banyak teman kami yang malam tiba,aku, kazusa dan himeka tidur di kamar himeka yang luas.

"bagaimana kalau kita main truth or dare?"Tanya himeka.

"boleh,tapi bagaimana kalau kita ajak kazune juga?biar seru.." dan kazusa setuju,lalu kami pergi ke kamar kazune.

**TOK..TOK..TOK..**

"masuk"terdengar seseorang di kami masuk.

"hai kazune"sapa kami.

"ada apa?"Tanyanya.

"kami mau bermain truth or dare kau mau ikut?"tanyaku balik.

"tidak"jawabannya yang sangat padat, jelas dan pelit.

"ayo kazune,ku mohon"pinta himeka.

"sudah malam,aku tidak mau"ucap kazune.

"ayolah kazune,besok kan hari minggu,jadi tidak apa-apa..,lagipula hari ini hari ulang tahunnya himeka..,jadi ikut ya?untuk **sepupu satu-satunya **ini"ucap kazusa sambil merangkul himeka dan dengan nada memelas,juga menekankan kata bingung…

"terserah kau saja lah"kata kazune bersorak senang dan membawa kazune ke kamar himeka.

"baiklah pulpen ini yang menjadi kita mulai"ucap himeka dan mulai memutar pulpen hijaunya.

Pulpen itu terus berputar,lama-kelamaan putarannya mulai melambat dan berhenti di… kazune.

"truth or dare?"Tanya kazusa dengan seriagai evilnya.

"truth"jawab kazune singkat

"siapa orang yang kau cintai?"Tanya kazusa masih dengan seringai evil+jahilnya.

"bukankah kau sudah tahu?"Tanya balik kazune.

"itukan yang **dulu **aku ingin tahu yang **sekarang**"kata kazusa sambil menekankan kata 'dulu' dan 'sekarang'.

"ka-ka..kar"perkataan kazune terpotong oleh bunyi jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 12 malam.

"hoam..sudah dulu ya,ayo kita tidur"ajak himeka.

"haahh..,baik,kau aman kali ini kazune tapi besok akan kutagih jawabanmu.

"kata kazusa.

Aku juga pergi ke tempat tidurku dan kazune mematikan lampu lalu pergi ke kamarnya,mungkin.

**"akhrinya aku menemukanmu"ucap seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapanku.**

**"siapa kamu?"tanyaku gugup.**

**"aku?aku seseorang yang akan selalu bersamamu"ucap pemuda itu.**

**"maksudmu apa?"tanyaku lagi.**

**"kita akan bertemu lagi,di kehidupan nyata."katanya dan secara perlahan mulai menghilang.**

**"hei,tunggu..!apa maksudmu?tunggu!jangan dulu pergi!tunggu!"ucapku.**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku,mimpi itu sangat .. siapa pemuda itu?dia bilang 'kita akan bertemu lagi,di kehidupan nyata' apa maksudnya?

Kulihat sekitarku sudah tidak terlihat kazusa dan himeka,sepertinya mereka berdua sudah bangun dari tadi yang kulihat hanya shii-chan yang sedang tertidur segera di pun akhirnya terbangun.

"sudah pagi ya,Karin?"Tanya shi-chan.

"iya,sebaiknya ayo cepat kita ke bawah"kataku dan dia mengangguk.

Aku dan shii-chan yang sedang kugendong pergi kebawah dan menuju dapur kulihat di sana ada himeka dan kazusa yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"ohayou,kazusa,himeka"kataku.

"ohayou Karin"balas mereka bersamaan.

"wah kucingmu sudah bangun..,lucunya~"kata himeka.

"umm..,Karin aku mau minta tolang padamu,tolong bangunkan kazune ya."pinta kazusa.

"hai"aku segera menyerahkan shii-chan kepada himeka,agar mereka bisa bermain bersama dan aku pergi kekamar kazune untuk membangunkannya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Tak ada yang menyahut dari dalam kamar,sepertinya kazune masih tidur,lalu kubuka pintu kamarnya dan kudapati kazune yang masih tidur dan.. seorang anak kecil?siapa anak itu?tapi dia sangat manis rambut blondenya mirip dengan kazune tapi matanya mirip denganku?

OWARI

aku cuma bisa nulis sampai situ dulu..masih mau mikirin chapter selanjutnya...

please review ya + kasih lia-chan pendapat..biar terinspirasi...

jadi chapter selanjutnya bisa cepet...


End file.
